


Oh the Horror

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as an innocent night at Kyo's house turns into something more far quicker than Die would have thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh the Horror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Die and Kyo are watching horror movies at Kyo’s home and somehow, they got turned on from all that gore, blood, screams and violence and Die discovers Kyo’s anal beads from the couch and once cleaned, Die decides that it should be put to good use? Kyo bottoms  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

Die still wasn't sure how he ended up here. But somehow, he'd agreed to end up on Kyo's couch, safely within the confines of his living room for Halloween. The vocalist had dredged up some older horror movies and he'd made up a few snacks, broke out a case of beer - something quite rare in the vocalist's home - and had plunked them both down in front of the television for the evening.

They were three movies in and Die had gone through his fair share of the snacks and the booze, though he wasn't more than a little buzzed given how slowly he was drinking it. Kyo had been nursing his second beer for nearly two movies now and even as Saw III ended, Die watched him put the half-full bottle on the table as he got up to go and change the movie.

Die excused himself to the restroom, quickly relieving himself of the fluids he'd put in and then headed to the kitchen to get a few bottles of water. Coming back in, he cracked the lid on one and downed about half of it before leaning back and propping his feet up on the center cushion of the couch as he had been before.

Kyo plopped down and pushed his feet between Die's own, heedless of the guitarist's room, starting up the movie. "This one... it's more of a joke, really," he offered, a smirk on his lips. "But I can never pass up the opportunity to actually watch it."

The guitarist let out a little huff of a laugh and then pushed lightly at Kyo's feet, rearranging them and then settling down. "Mmm... you and your movie collection sometimes amuse the crap out of me."

"You're the only one who will join me anymore." Kyo was quiet for a few moments and then shrugged. "I thank you for that."

Die grinned as he focused his attention back on the screen in front of him. "You're welcome. I mean... everyone has shit they want to just randomly do, right? You indulge me by adding a little alcohol to the mix and I'll indulge you by coming over to watch your movie collection."

The film finally started and both of them fell silent, just watching the somewhat terrible movie. This one was filled with blood and gore, the zombies alternating between actually managing to be what they were supposed to be and at times acting more like a different breed entirely. Half the time, Die kept his hand on his face, trying hard not to just bust up laughing at how disjointed the whole thing was. 

Nearly an hour slipped by and Kyo moved his feet, bumping Die's shin in the process. Die let out a groan and shifted back, kicking at Kyo's shins and generally just shoving at him with his feet.

"Oh my god, are you two?!" Kyo kicked him back and then choked out a laugh as Die abruptly shifted positions, grabbing Kyo and ending up rolling off the couch with him. They landed hard on the floor, Die's body flailing for a second on top of Kyo before he regained his ability to move correctly and ended up kneeling over him. For a few seconds, Kyo stared up at Die, his mouth open partway, shock written clearly across his face.

Die stared down at the vocalist and then sat back, huffing out a laugh. He'd felt the vocalist's arousal pressing into his thigh when he'd landed, but he didn't dare actually bring it up, even to tease him. He reached for the couch, pressing his hand against the cushions and starting to push himself up. Something round slipped across his fingers and he frowned, reaching to pull out whatever it was. Five little blue plastic beads on a string with a small loop on the end popped out from the couch and Die's jaw fell open. "Oh my god. Kyo, what the hell, man?!" Under normal circumstances, he would have dropped them immediately, wondering how clean or not-clean they may have been, but this was _Kyo's_ couch and he was more than a bit confused by the presence of such an item.

Kyo clapped one hand over his mouth, swallowing hard as he sat there staring at the strand of anal beads now dangling from Die's fingers. A few seconds passed them by and finally, he reached out and snatched them from the other. "Shut up."

Die crouched there, still partly trapping Kyo in place, an amused smirk on his lips. "Oh, I see... the dirty side of you comes out finally then, does it?"

Kyo's cheeks flushed slightly and he hissed out, "I said shut up, Die."

"I don't think I want to." Die reached his hand into the cushions, feeling around. "Let's see what else you keep in here."

"Okay! Stop!" Kyo paled a bit, squirming slightly. "Please."

Die debated it, wondering if he should be nice and stop or if he should push it and see what Kyo was so intent to protect from Die's view. He tilted his head a little bit and then grinned, pulling his hand out from between the cushions. "Give me an explanation of why those are in here and I will. Otherwise... we empty the contents of your couch."

"You're a bastard."

"Oh?" Die pushed his hand back between the cushions, fingertips finding a bottle of some sort and closing around it. "Pulling something out in three... two...o-"

"Stop! Okay, fine!" Kyo let out a frustrated sigh and then flopped back on the floor. "Because my bed is uncomfortable and I masturbate on the couch, okay?"

Die gave him a purely amused look, extracting his hand without the bottle. "Dirty... right where everyone comes in and sits." He clucked his tongue. "And you leave the evidence behind. Bad _bad_ boy."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Kyo ground out the words, his gaze flicking up to the other man as he narrowed his eyes at him. "I mean it."

"Or what?"

"You're the most immature fucking brat when you get drunk, I swear."

Die chuckled. "No, only when I find sex toys in my friend's couch. And... some pretty high-level ones at that. People don't just buy anal beads as a first time try, you know." He sat fully back so Kyo could escape if he wanted to and crossed his arms over his chest. "Makes a man wonder... what else is in here."

Kyo shoved himself up and stood there, the beads dangling from his fingertips before he turned and marched off toward the bathroom. "More than you want to know, I guarantee."

"Don't assume that!" Die plopped back against the edge of the couch, returning his focus to the TV in front of him, trying not to give in to the urge to rummage around in the couch while Kyo was gone.

The vocalist came back into the room a few minutes later and tossed the beads onto the table, plopping down on the couch and crossing his arms with a huff.

"And he brings them back," Die murmured, a grin on his lips as he shifted to look up at Kyo.

"Stuff it up your ass."

"Don't tempt me." Die turned back to the TV, a smirk on his lips. "I'm not the one who was hard from all the blood and gore... but if you tempt me, I might get hard off other things."

"Are... are you seriously being this blunt?" Kyo stared at the back of Die's head, an incredulous look on his face.

"Yup." Die gave no further explanation or anything else, just sitting there, a smirk on his lips.

Kyo honestly wasn't even sure how to respond to that at all, he just sat there quietly for a while until he finally huffed out a soft sigh. "Die... this is like the third time we've ended up in some kind of fucked up conversation like this... I uh..." he cleared his throat and then crossed his arms over his chest, one leg sliding over the other as he stoved up on himself. "Look, if you have something to tell me, just say it and let's get it out in the open already."

Die reached for the remote, pausing the movie and then turning to stare at Kyo, his gaze completely level with the other man's. "I've never made a point to hide anything from you. Maybe it's you that needs to tell me something."

"Excuse me?"

Die pushed himself up off the floor and plopped down next to Kyo, turning to face him a bit. "I've told you numerous times how attractive I think you are... I wasn't just saying that for my health... or yours." He chuckled and then shrugged. "I just told you I might get hard off other things... I thought that was a pretty open invitation with the words "if you tempt me" in front of it all." He wet his lips and then grinned at Kyo. "If you want blunt... then consider this. You once kissed me on stage... and afterward I told you I'd have preferred it have lasted longer and not been on stage. Not once have I hid anything from you. When I wanted to tell you I was attracted, I've told you. When I've wanted to tell you I would basically screw your brains out if given the chance... I've said it. On the other hand, you've always skipped around telling me anything. For being a very blunt person, you have an issue being so when it comes to sexuality or relationships."

Kyo sat there for a few more seconds and then reached to run a hand over his face, tilting his head back and sighing. "You're right." He put his hands in his lap and met Die's gaze again. "I'm just... too dense to take what you've said as anything other than teasing." Huffing out a laugh, he looked down at his hands. "Wow. Years and years I've been waiting on you to admit how you feel to me and you've been saying it right to my face all along."

"You want a blunt admission? The one that I maybe have been avoiding all along?" Die waited for Kyo to look up and once he did, he reached out and gently touched his cheek. "I don't come to these movie nights because I like the movies. I come because it makes you happy and that's one of the finer things in life. I don't invite you over every single week on Thursday nights because I feel bad for you - don't deny it, I've heard you say it to Shinya that that's what you thought - I've done it because I really like our time together and how we can discuss anything under the sun and still come out the other side as close as we are." He dropped his hand and then smiled. "I've done a million and one things in our years of knowing one another to try to show you that I've always been open to something more if only you were as well. I used to be less subtle about it, but I eventually figured you weren't interested and I laid off. But it doesn't mean I haven't kept that spot open if you ever changed your mind."

Kyo stared at the other and then breathed out a soft whistle, shaking his head a little. "You really are just... wow." He slowly uncrossed his legs and his arms, leaning forward and bracing his arms on his knees. One hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose and then he shook his head. "I'm a fool. I've spent years waiting on you and you've been there all along."

Die offered a small smile at the other and then reached to touch his knee lightly. "So... about the contents of your couch."

"Seriously?!" Kyo turned to stare at Die, his mouth open slightly.

Die grinned, letting out a laugh. "Kidding... sort of."

"Pervert."

"Look who's talking. The man with anal beads in his couch cushions and god only knows what else."

Kyo debated telling Die to let it go, but after a few seconds, he just let out another laugh and then fell back against the cushions. "I wasn't hard off the blood and gore... for what it's worth."

"Oh?" Die arched one eyebrow, shifting closer to the other and leaning in. "Do tell."

Kyo reached out, one hand sliding through Die's hair. He bit his lower lip and then sighed softly. "I wasn't even paying attention to the movie. I was actually thinking about what I did yesterday... right where you were sitting... and how you'd react under the best circumstances if you knew."

"Mmm... and how did I react?"

"You'd suck my dick to show me you liked where I'd made you sit."

Die let out a laugh and leaned in, taking his chances and pressing a kiss to Kyo's lips. He let it linger, just the press of his lips against the vocalist's own, nothing more. A few more seconds passed and then he started to pull back, but Kyo's hand tightened in his hair, keeping him in place as Kyo's lips began to move against his own, slowly deepening the kiss into something meaningful.

A shiver slid through Die's body at the way Kyo kissed when he really meant it, something he'd yet to have experienced. A little groan pushed past his lips as he shifted himself to lean slightly over the vocalist, his hands braced on the couch on either side of the other man.

By the time they parted, Die knew he was completely done for. He remained in Kyo's space, breathing his air, sharing his existence for a few long moments before a smile quirked up the side of his lips. "Fuck you're good," he offered quietly.

Kyo chuckled, shaking his head a little before he leaned up, latching onto Die's bottom lip and tugging slightly. Once he let go, he groaned faintly and then licked his lips. "Mmm... then I suppose it's time to tell you..." he snagged Die's hand and slid it down to his belt buckle, though no lower. "The way I've always imagined this moment is with you being completely overcome with desire for me... unable to escape it, so you just fuck me."

Something like shock filtered through Die and he let out a quiet laugh. For one, he'd never imagined Kyo would actually _want_ to be fucked... though the anal beads should have been a clue in the right direction. Wetting his lips, he waited for all of a few seconds before he caught Kyo's lips with his own again, greedily tasting him, the vocalist's hips pushing up toward him as he started to unfasten his belt. The moment he had that undone, he slid his hand down over the other's jeans-covered length, groaning into his mouth.

Kyo's hips bucked up into Die's touch, a rough moan slipping free as he disengaged the kiss and tilted his head back, his hips pushing forward. 

Die slid off the couch and onto the floor, quickly undoing Kyo's zipper and then grasping his boxers, holding onto the top of them and looking up into the vocalist's eyes. A grin slid across his lips as he began to tug them down. "Years," he breathed out, "seriously years... I have dreamed of this moment."

A little laugh left the vocalist as he tilted his head back. "Then I hope I don't disappoint."

Die tugged then, yanking his pants down around his ankles, Kyo kicking them aside a few moments later. Die's long fingers slid over the vocalist's thighs as he took in the sight before him. His own arousal ramped up and spiraled out of control. Everything about this was perfect. Kyo was perfect... better than Die had dared dream... and he was already fully aroused, just waiting there.

Without hesitation, Die moved in and took Kyo into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down on the other man's length, moaning softly as he took him in. Kyo's body instantly arched, his hips bucking up toward Die and then settling the instant Die's fingers lightly pushed him back down again. He stuffed his hand between the couch cushions and came up with the lube he'd found earlier. Popping open the top, he settled it between his legs, waiting on Kyo to get overly absorbed in what he was doing.

A few minutes slid by and Die finally decided Kyo was completely absorbed in his blowjob, the vocalist's keen whines filling the room, his hips having difficulty staying still as he squirmed around on the sofa. Die reached behind himself, grasping the string of beads from the table and setting about quickly lubricating them as he worked Kyo even faster than he had been before. He was actually glad they were small beads, not the giant ones he'd seen on some in the past. And fortunately for Kyo, he knew exactly what he was doing with him on it.

Shifting slightly, Die reached between Kyo's legs, cupping his balls for a moment and then lifting, snaking the hand with the beads under and then pushing the first one against his passage, waiting on Kyo's body to relax and accept it. He pushed gently, waiting... waiting... and then it popped inside and he pulled up off Kyo's cock to grin up at him, his eyes sparkling as he slid in a second one.

Kyo clung to the couch and to Die's hair, his eyes wide as the beads slid into him, one-by-one. It was deliciously sinful the way Die stared up at him as he worked. When the last one finally slid in, Die took him back in his mouth and really went at him, doing all the things that had been earning him moans before. He tilted his head back and let out a soft curse, bucking his hips slightly. This was good... real fuckin' good.

Die was diligent, having paid attention to when Kyo whimpered the most, when he gasped and shivered. Each response led him to the path that most quickly brought Kyo crashing to his end. It was devilish, really... but he just wanted to feel the other spill in his mouth and he was going to do everything he could to manage it.

When he was sure Kyo was close, he grasped the loop on the end of the beads and pulled... _hard_. Kyo cried out near violently, his hips jerking as he started to cum. He let out a choked sound and grappled at Die's head, trying to pull him back from his cock, his eyes wide.

Die reached up and took Kyo's hand, holding it against his head and staying there as the vocalist deposited his offering into his mouth with a groan. Once he was sure Kyo was done, he let go of his hand and then pulled up off his length, licking his lips and sitting back, a smirk on his face as he tossed the beads elsewhere on the couch. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet and retrieved the condom he kept there - dutifully changing it out month-to-month - and then pushed his wallet back into his pocket.

Reaching toward the other, he tugged him toward the edge of the couch and then shifted as he slid his hands down to start unfastening his own pants. "Did you mean it when you said you wanted me to fuck you?"

Kyo nodded and then breathed out a quiet laugh. "Yes... fuck yes, Die. C'mon, do it."

Ripping the condom open, Die pulled himself free of his pants and sheathed his cock in the latex wrapping. Next, he poured some of the lubricant over his dick and took it in hand, jerking it off for a few seconds to coat it. With a groan, he pushed himself up on his knees and tugged Kyo so that his ass was nearly hanging off the sofa. He pressed himself to the other man and then slowly began to invade his body, a long moan slipping free as he did so.

Once he was fully within Kyo, he slid one arm around his torso and began to thrust, leaning down and taking his nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, nearly ravishing him with his excitement. His cock throbbed with his need, pleasure spiking through his entire being as he thrust harder and harder. This was everything he needed... absolutely everything.

Kyo's hand came to rest in his hair, the other reaching down to touch Die's hand that supported him on the couch, fingers lightly roaming over the other's talented digits. He lay there, nearly boneless with the orgasm he'd had, a stupid grin plastered to his face as Die took him, his cock still hard between them despite how satisfied he already was, enjoying the pleasure of being taken like this far too much to be soft.

Die took his time ramping up, changing their position little-by-little until he was sure they had it where Kyo was enjoying it the most, thrusting into him again and again. He pressed his palm to the other's abdomen, just feeling the reaction of his muscles as he drove into him, his breath hot against the vocalist's skin.

Kyo pushed both hands into Die's hair, clinging to him as he pulled his feet up on the couch edge and began to meet Die's thrusts. The sound of skin-against-skin filled the air and Kyo's moans grew louder and louder, his balls drawing up tight once again, the tip of his cock ruddy with his absolute need to cum once again.

The guitarist reached down, grasping Kyo's cock and jerking him off in a quick double-pace to his plunging thrusts into the other's body. He finally let himself go, all the moans and cries he'd stored up pouring out as he worked himself directly toward orgasm. When it hit him, it was with such tremendous force it took everything he had to keep stroking Kyo off. 

Kyo wasn't far behind him, letting out a strained sound and then losing it all over his abdomen, with Die still pulsing within him. His body tingled, pleasure flooding through him as he just allowed himself to swim in the post-orgasmic bliss of it all.

Die let himself come down, letting out a quiet grunt as he pulled out and quickly tied up the condom, disposing of it in the trashcan under Kyo's side-table. He settled back against Kyo, just resting his head on the vocalist's shoulder as he caught his breath, his fingertips running through the mess Kyo had made on his belly, a silly little smile on his face. "Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"This was better than any dream could have let me imagine." He pulled his head up for a moment to smile up at Kyo before shifting back to his prior position. "Way better."

Kyo let out a soft chuckle and then nodded. "Yeah... by far."

**The End**


End file.
